


Puppy Love

by TeddyLaCroix (ReadyPlayerZero)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Veterinarian Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyPlayerZero/pseuds/TeddyLaCroix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy-saviour Clint Barton and veterinarian Dr. Coulson because <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1553282">"Shelter from the Rain"</a> by nerdwegian was so completely adorable~ ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdwegian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shelter From The Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553282) by [nerdwegian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/pseuds/nerdwegian). 



**Author's Note:**

> Available on Tumblr here: [[x](http://teddyvengers.tumblr.com/post/90105641310/sharpie-art-for-nerdwegians-vet-au-shelter-from)]


End file.
